For device testing systems that operate during the actual testing process, it is important to minimize the use of a computer's resources. Such minimization of computer resources preferably includes conservation of both memory usage and processor time. However, in a typical system, all test data is made available to a client writer. This includes test data will not be used by one or more of the clients.
Methods and systems that involve distribution of all test data may function but are not efficient as the client writer needs to spend time responding to each of the events of the test data. However, some of these events may later be ignored. Memory usage and processor time may be unnecessarily burdened as all of the test data must be stored in memory and each of the clients must respond to each of these ignored events.